callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flakvierling
The Flakvierling (Fully 2cm Flugabwehrkanone vierling 38, literally "2cm anti-aircraft gun quadruple (model) 38") is an anti-aircraft weapon encountered in the WW2 Call of Duty games, often as a mission target and rarely as a player-controlled fixed weapon. In missions, they are often simply referred to as "flak guns." Call of Duty and United Offensive In Call of Duty, the Flakvierling appears as a controllable weapon in "Airfield," where Sgt. Evans uses it to take out incoming Ju-87 "Stuka" dive-bombers that threaten to kill the player before they can escape. The bullets are slightly slow to travel to their target, but can destroy a plane in 1-3 hits. The Flakvierling shares the same black T-shaped crosshair used by the FlaK 88, and like that weapon has no ADS mode, always using the crosshair only. The weapon traverses slightly more quickly than the FlaK, but still slower than the player can turn. The weapon is encountered elsewhere; in Ste. Mere-Eglise they are seen mounted on Flakpanzers, while on The Eder Dam and at the V-2 Rocket Site they are seen as ground mounts. In all three, they must be destroyed with timed explosives. On Battleship Tirpitz, they are simply scenery. A Flakpanzer is also shown on Call of Duty's box art. In United Offensive, the Flakvierling is usable in two separate locations on "Kharkov 2." After clearing the main square of Wehrmacht infantry, Yuri Petrenko uses the Flakvierling to shoot down incoming enemy bombers. In the final firefight in the rail station, a Flakvierling is usable. It can be used to take out incoming tanks, Half-tracks, infantry, and Ju-87 "Stuka" dive-bombers. Because of its fully-automatic fire, it is extremely effective against ground vehicles, destroying them in a matter of seconds. It also has a radius of explosion damage, making it useful against taking out groups of infantry. Although game files for the Flakvierling exist in multiplayer, they are not usable in either game's multiplayer. Image:ver1_1.png|The player-controllable Flakvierling at the Airfield. Image:Afwave3.png|View from the gunner's seat, showing the T-shaped crosshair. Image:Burnflak32.png|A Flakpanzer in Ste. Mere-Eglise Call of Duty 2 The Flakvierling makes its only a minor appearance in ''Call of Duty 2'', specifically in the campaign level "Assault on Matmata," where the player is ordered to use it at the very end of the mission to take out Ju-87 "Stuka" dive-bombers. It doesn't overheat or run out of ammo, so the player is free to fire fully automatic at enemy planes to take them down. Image:ver1_2.png|The Flakvierling Image:ver2_2.png|Firing the Flakvierling Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Flakvierling featured in[[ Call of Duty 2: Big Red One |'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One ]] is very different to the previous versions, this appears in "We've Been Through Worse" and "Baptism By Fire." In "Baptism By Fire," the player is ordered to control it and take out multiple Ju-87 "Stuka" dive-bombers. Call of Duty 3 In [[Call of Duty 3|''Call of Duty 3]] , the Flakvierling only appears once throughout the game, in the campaign level "Crossroad." Trivia *The Triple 25 in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' handles in much the same way as the Flakvierling. *The Flakverling 38 would normally require a crew of eight and be limited to 20 rounds per gun without reloading; for gameplay reasons, this is ignored and the weapon treated as having infinite ammo whenever it is used by enemies or the player. The weapons are shown operated by a gun crew on Flakpanzers, but the player operates the weapon alone. *The Flakpanzer in the first game is a . Only one prototype was made with a quad mount, all others using a single gun. Most likely, the quad is re-used on the game's Flakpanzers to save creating a whole new gun model for a single level. Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons